Honeysuckle
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: After Lisanna dies, Natsu, who was blind and heartbroken, grudgingly allows the new nurse, Lucy to come into his life, taking away the old scent of Lisanna and replacing it with his new favorite smell: honeysuckle.


**Honeysuckle**

First it was Lisanna Strauss, the girl of rose and jasmine in the dark world. He felt her soft touch as she cared for him during the first year or two after the accident. Before long, she filled his world with vermilion love, yellow joy, blue peace, scarlet passion.

Then she was gone, torn away from him one day as she helped him across the street, his pole in one hand and her hand in the other.

And his world, already dark and now even darker, is full of gray sadness.

The doctors asked after her death, how can a blind person see colors?

And he replied, "Lisanna made me see again."

They shook their heads and muttered that a person in love was hopeless. "We need to give him another caretaker," they said.

He protested angrily. "No. Not after Lisanna. I don't want anyone."

But the doctors didn't listen and they made him stay alone in a cold, lonely room, no scent of rose and jasmine to comfort and soothe him.

The next day, a new person, a person smelling of honeysuckle came to him.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia."

He turned away and spat out bitterly, "Natsu Dragneel."

And she took his arm and led him out of the cold room into warmth and into a car that smelled of leather and dust.

"We're almost at your house now," the new girl said to him. "Um… do you want to take a bath when you get home?"

He didn't reply, but turned away once again, trying to find the familiar rose and jasmine scent, but finding only honeysuckle. He growled low in his throat and leaned back in the chair, wishing, for the millionth time, that he had been able to see Lisanna before he was blind.

* * *

The new girl wasn't as bad as he thought; she put up with him a lot even if she was a little snappish at times and after a while, he began to grudgingly enjoy the time they spent together.

She even stayed away from Lisanna's room and took the room next to it, the room farthest away from Natsu's room. She never looked in and never questioned it whenever he would disappear into that room for hours for a time, not even knocking on the door whenever he would start crying to himself after breathing in Lisanna's familiar scent.

When asked why, she only said simply, "Because I know you loved her a lot and I know that if did anything to it, you'll be really unhappy about it."

There were no more questions and Natsu and Lucy became best friends after that.

* * *

After a while, Natsu found himself staying more with Lucy and less in Lisanna's room, preferring the warming scent of honeysuckle rather than the tired scent of rose and jasmine that now caused a dull throb of pain rather than the sharp stab of agony he used to feel long ago.

Lucy was kind and patient and loud and bossy and sweet and gentle and Natsu felt color returning to his world once again as he began to talk more and even started laughing as well, making him feel glad in his heart as he head her bright laughter.

So one day, he told Lucy to call Mirajane and Elfman, Lisanna's older siblings, and asked them to take away Lisanna's belongings, as he selfishly kept them from the Strauss siblings when Lisanna died.

Mirajane agreed with much thanks in her voice and in less than a day, Lisanna's room was empty and all that was left is her fading scent that was now covered by honeysuckle as Lucy now lived in her room.

"That took courage, letting her go," Lucy said softly.

He turned to her and leaned in, breathing in the sweet smell. "There's one last thing to do," he whispered.

* * *

Lisanna's grave smelled of grass and fresh air from being outside. Natsu touched the cold stone and told Lucy to go. After her scent faded away, he began to speak, telling Lisanna that although he still loved her, he now loved Lucy more and that he was sorry if it caused her pain.

There was no sound, although he thought he heard the whispering words in the sighing wind:

_As long as you're happy…_

He bent his head and sobbed one last time for Lisanna before wiping away his tears and stumbling away, swinging his pole around in order that he wouldn't crash into the other gravestones.

* * *

Lucy was waiting for him at the foot of the hill and she helped him into her car before driving back to his house, merely saying that she hoped he'd done what he came here for.

Natsu stared blankly straight ahead of him, not saying anything until they were in his house before saying, "I decided, I like the smell of honeysuckle. It's my favorite scent."

He felt Lucy smile. "Mine too."

He smiled as well and reached out and felt her standing in front of him before threading his fingers into her silky hair and pulling her gently forward so that he could clumsily plant a kiss on her soft lips.

* * *

**It's been a while since I've written a one shot but that's because I lost my inspiration, sighs. *tear* Well, hope you enjoy and review! :3**


End file.
